


Bongbong is naked

by carrotdiamond



Series: What happens in the dorm [stays in the dorm] [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 8gyu, Cuddling, Fluffy, Gyuhao, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M&M - Freeform, M/M, bongbong - Freeform, couple mugs, fashion - Freeform, haogyu, jeonghan and seungcheol appear for like 1s, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotdiamond/pseuds/carrotdiamond
Summary: Mingyu just created Bongbong and Minghao thinks it's naked. So they look for clothes but end up finding something else at the end.Crossposted on wattpad and asianfanfics.





	Bongbong is naked

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so long to write... It's only 2k but you know how life is
> 
> I'm happy to deliver another gyuhao fic! Yay! It's a bit longer than the previous one (belonging to the same series) Hope you all like it!

“Hao, look!” Mingyu exclaimed excitedly “It's real!” he showed the tiny cloth doll to his best friend.

Minghao opened one of his hands to catch the light pink haired doll with a sky blue diamond on it.

“It's cute. Isn't it the same as that one you drew?” the shorter boy looked up at the other.

“Yes! I made it myself!” Mingyu said happily, a smug smile on his face, his canines showing and eyes glowing like there were crystals embedded in it. He was so proud of his feat that it was almost palpable “I sewed it and all”.

“Wow! As expected of our Kim Mingyu!” the Chinese complimented, smiling wide as he patted his best friend's back “Wait. Isn't it… Like… It's a doll, I know, but is it supposed to be naked?”

Frowning, Mingyu leaned down until his face was close to the little doll on Minghao's hand so he could inspect if the bareness was a problem.

“Hmmm” his lips twitched as he thought about something “Yeah, I think it would look better if we dressed it”

Then, Seungcheol called Mingyu's name from afar.

The taller boy sighed, caressing the doll's head “I have to go” he whispered to Minghao, who had a blank expression, disappointed to be left in the middle of such an interesting moment with his best friend. Lately, the amount of work has increased, resulting in both of them missing time with each other.

“What about the doll?” he asked, looking at the ground.

“I'll leave the clothes choice up to you.” Mingyu said, his eyes laying on the boy's slightly upset face.

“Ok”

“I trust you” was the last thing he said, tenderly, caressing the Chinese's jaw softly before running towards where their leader was.

 

Sliding his back on the nearest wall until his body reached the floor, Minghao leaned his head to the side and stared at the tiny toy, thinking about which style would fit it better. He wouldn't get anywhere waiting for an idea to fall from the sky, so he took the doll and went to his bedroom.

Opening his part of the wardrobe, he fingered through his clothes on the hangers and came to the conclusion that such style wouldn't fit the doll. Too much metal, sparkle, dark colors and heavy fabrics. Mingyu's fashion wasn't that different from his own — despite maybe for some earthy colors and comfortable fabric.

The plan was pretty simple: get inspired, buy fabric to sew the doll's tiny clothes and dress it. However, there was a problem – two, in fact: Minghao didn't know how to sew and his inspiration seemed to be out on vacation. Well, he could still dress the doll.

Sighing, the boy walked in circles until something occurred to him. It was so obvious, almost cliché. What took him so long to realize that pastel colors should definitely make it? Except neither him nor Mingyu owned such outfits. Actually, the latter had some pastel hoodies, but whoever laid a finger on them would be in serious danger. He was so jealous of his hoodies it was comical.

Giggling to himself at the thought, the Chinese sat on the edge of his bed and tried to find inspiration somewhere else. Beyond his window, the light blue sky and the white clouds weren't helping him figure something other than what he had already thought.

Groaning in frustration, Minghao laid on his back and held the toy with both of his hands, arms stretched above his body.

“Yo” Mingyu said as he walked into the bedroom. It had been around thirty minutes since their leader called him.

“Hey” the Chinese replied lazily.

“So?” the taller approached his best friend.

“So... I couldn't think of anything”

“I figured”

“How?” Minghao propped on his elbows to look at his friend.

“It won't work unless it's the two of us. We're a brand, remember? M&M”

Laughing, the laid boy rolled over, making room for the other to climb in.

“Listen, it has to be special. When you look at Bongbong, you may be able to see 'us', you and I, our style, you know” the Korean was very enthusiastic about that idea, even though both of them were not that serious about the whole brand thing at first.

“Look at what? Bongbong?”

“It's a name. Bongbong. To match our carat bong”

“Got it. It's cute” he put his hand over his mouth, restraining a smile from appearing on his face. His friend was really the sweetest.

“I know, right?”

“So, boy's clothes or girl's clothes?” he asked, since Mingyu hadn't told him.

“I don't think it matters. Bongbong is genderless. I just don't like calling it 'it', so I named it Bongbong. You can say 'he', 'she' or whatever you feel like calling this cutie” he explained while caressing the toy's head, what made Minghao's heart soften, but he wouldn't admit it.

“Oh my” the Chinese murmured, astonished at how cute his friend was “Ok, you're being too much. Let's get this done”

“Yeah. Let me change first. It's getting cold”

That was true. It was really getting cold, but the red striped sheets under Minghao's body kept him warm enough during the daytime.

In front of the wardrobe, Mingyu took his shirt off, exposing his tanned back and making his friend's mind go blank for a while. It wasn't Minghao's fault that his friend was a living sculpture.

Taking a deep breath to clear his mind, the Chinese directed his attention towards a big banana plush Hansol used as a pillow when his real one mysteriously disappeared sometimes. That friendly fruit was smiling at him from the mattress above in his dongsaeng and Jeonghan's bunk bed.

Despite Jeonghan and Hansol being his current roommates, Mingyu shared the wardrobe with him while the hyung shared one with Jisoo and Hansol just threw his clothes anywhere, as usual.

Diverting, the Chinese brought his attention back to Mingyu and watched as he put on one of his pastel hoodies, a green one.

Then, the Korean climbed in and laid beside Minghao, gently taking Bongbong from him and looking at it, concentrated.

“Any ideias?” the silver-haired boy asked, lying back down.

“I think Jeonghan-hyung could help us. It'll be easier this way”

Yeah, since Jeonghan liked pretty things, it was just reasonable to ask him about the clothes. However, Minghao felt apprehensive. He wasn't needed, then. Mingyu did everything and he couldn't even come up with any idea. Useless.

“What do you think?” the taller whispered as his gaze fell on his best friend's eyes, a few inches between their faces.

In response, the other boy frowned and mumbled, not really speaking.

“Fine. No Jeonghan” the Korean could understand Minghao's uneasiness without him saying a word.

“Don't get me wrong. It's not that I don't want hyung to help us…”

“That's exactly what you mean”

“Ya!” the Chinese pushed his friend.

“I won't tell him”

“Hmph” Minghao huffed as Mingyu came closer until they were almost touching. The only thing between their bodies was Bongbong.

“There is some fabric left. I'll go get it and come back” his cheeks were slightly pink.

By the time Mingyu was back, it was already dark outside. The weather was chillier now and Minghao's body, cold. If Mingyu hadn't walked through the door right now, his friend would already be asleep. It was just the perfect weather for hot chocolate.

When the Korean climbed in the bed, the other immediately clung to him.

“What?”

“I'm cold”

“Dress something warm, then” he pushed Minghao away.

“You're warm”

“Get off of me”

“Don't act like you hate it” Minghao had a playful smile on his face.

“I do”

“Liar! You're such a bad example for Bongbong” he said, sighing.

“What is it now? Last time I checked I wasn't a dad”

“It's never too late to become a daddy, tho”

“Excuse me?!”

“Chill, Mingyu. I'm kidding. It's fun to tease you!”

Grumbling for being so easily teased, the tallest went to the wardrobe and took another hoodie from it. This time, a light pink one.

“Here” he threw it towards him.

“But it's your hoodie”

“Oh, really? I didn't notice” he said sarcastically while closing the doors.

Smiling because of the special treatment, Minghao got dressed. Mingyu's clothes would always be oversized on him. At least, he could play with the sweater paws.

Walking towards the bed, Mingyu took the fabric he left there and stared at it.

“To be honest, I don't like any of it” the silver-haired boy said.

“Me neither” the Korean sighed and put the fabric on the nightstand.

“I'm sleepy” Minghao said in a small voice.

Mingyu, on the other hand, was wide awake, but when he saw Minghao so comfy and looking ready too sleep, he felt like going to dreamland as well.

“Want me to make us some hot chocolate?” he asked, even though he had already decided to make it anyway.

Surprised at how Mingyu read his thoughts, the boy smiled and nodded.

 

Not long after, the Korean came back with two steamy mugs in his hands.

“Here” he placed both of them on the nightstand and moved to turn the lights off. The dim light coming from the street lamp through the window was enough.

It was no surprise that Minghao was already sleeping. Sighing fondly, Mingyu sat on the edge of the bed and caressed his friend's bangs.

“How cute” he whispered, smiling to himself.

“Hm?” the laid boy slowly opened his eyes. He was awakened by how delicious the chocolate smelled.

Staring at the two mugs, Minghao smiled as he saw it was the couple mugs they bought by accident in a gift shop the other day. One of the mugs was pink and had a cute zebra printed and the other one was blue with a lion.

“Hmmm, smells good” he said, reaching for the mug.

“Of course it does! It was me who made it”

“It was me who made it” Minghao mimicked, making the both of them laugh.

Then, Jeonghan opened the door and walked into the room.

“See? I told you they would be here fooling around” the blonde boy said to their leader.

“I thought they were carried by the garbage truck while taking the trash out”

“I don't know if you're trying to be funny or if you really thought that”

The voices soon faded away as their hyungs went out, leaving the two boys laughing even harder.

 

When there was no more hot chocolate left and Mingyu and Minghao were lazily laying on the bed, Bongbong's clothes topic came back.

“So? What are we gonna do about it?” the Korean asked, looking at the fabric.

Minghao was so distracted staring at the other's lips so close to his own that he barely heard what Mingyu said.

“What?”

“I asked...”

“Hm?”

“Minghao, are you listening?”

“Yeah” he whispered, his eyes not leaving Mingyu's lips.

“You're not”

“I am”

“You're not. Look at me”

When the Chinese looked into the Korean's eyes, the atmosphere changed and their breaths were taken away. No words were exchanged for a moment.

“I missed you” the boy in a pink hoodie whispered, turning his eyes back to his friend's lips as one of his hands reached the other's strong arm.

Then, both of them closed their eyes and kissed softly, only brushing their lips.

Slowly, Mingyu embraced Minghao and brought their bodies even closer. The heat spreading through them was already known.

When their lips parted, the Chinese's hands went to Mingyu's forehead, putting his bangs back and letting his face show.

“I really missed you, Gyu”

“Me too” the Korean smiled and went back to kissing Minghao, harder this time.

The touch of lips on one another was good, warm and addicting. The tight hug felt like going back home after a long trip.

When Minghao let out a shaky moan, Mingyu released his lips and took a time to look at his face.

“Hm?” the silver-haired boy asked, confused.

“You're so cute” Mingyu smiled.

“Stop it!” he lightly hit his friend's shoulder, licked his own lips and grabbed Mingyu's collar, bringing him back.

This time, Minghao poked the tip of his tongue out and waited for the other to suck it in, which Mingyu gladly did.

They kissed for a long time, only stopping when footsteps were heard outside, but no one entered.

After calming their breaths, Mingyu asked:

“What about Bongbong?”

“I think it's already great as it is”

“You know what? Me too”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> Again, Eng is not my 1st language so I'm sorry if there are any typos or mistakes. Please tell me and I'll fix it  
> Thank you so much for reading  
> 


End file.
